Kimi Sora kiseki
by ibnu1606
Summary: Akhirnya perjuangan minato pun dimulai. Ia harus bisa terbiasa dengan semua hal yang berbau tradisional di desa ini. Ia juga harus mencoba berbaur dengan masyarakat desa ini tetapi ia mempunyai sedikit masalah dalam hal tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi Sora Kiseki**

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typoo, Alur Cepat **  
**

 **Prolog**

" Hari ini kau diberhentikan sementara dari jabatanmu "

Ucap seorang pria paruh baya terhadap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan runcing seperti nanas.

" Tetapi, ayah.."  
" Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau telah membuat perusahaan ini merugi. Sebagai hukumannya aku akan memberhentikanmu sementara dan juga…"

Kau harus pergi ke okinawa untuk tinggal sementara huh. Ucap batinku sekaligus mengakhiri cuplikan ingatanku dua hari yang lalu. Entah mengapa ingatan itu selalu muncul dikepalaku bagaikan rekaman video yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Namaku adalah Minato Namikaze aku adalah ceo dari Namikaze Corp sebelum dipecat oleh ayahku sendiri akibat kelalaian ku yang menyebabkan perusahaan itu merugi. Ayahku adalah Jiraiya Namikaze direktur utama dan juga founder dari perusahaan tersebut.

Dan akibat kesalahan ku itu juga ayahku menyuruhku untuk tinggal di desa kecil yang bernama Yomatan di prefektur Okinawa agar aku bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan juga intropeksi akan kesalahanku. Dulu ayahku pernah tinggal dan juga dibesarkan disana sebelum ia tinggal di Tokyo seperti sekarang. Mungkin jika kejadian ini 22 tahun yang lalu aku bisa tinggal disana bersama nenek dan kakekku tetapi sayangnya mereka berdua sudah meninggal yang berarti, aku akan tinggal disana seorang diri.

Tinggal didesa terpencil seorang diri. Jujur aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi padaku . selama 24 tahun aku sudah dibesarkan di kota besar jadi wajar saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut. Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan itu. Akibat dirikulah perusahaan itu merugi. Jadi aku pantas mendapatkan semua hukuman ini.

Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sewaktu aku masih sekolah dan juga kuliah aku selalu berprestasi dan tak pernah mengecawakan orang tuaku. ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membuat kesalahan dan sepertinya lumayan cukup fatal hingga membuatku diberhentikan dari pekerjaanku. Kuharap selama aku tinggal didesa tersebut aku bisa melupakan semua kesalahan ku ini semoga saja.

* * *

lanjut Gan ini cuma prolog :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimi Sora Kiseki**

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typoo, Alur Cepat

 **Yomatan**

Sekitar 2 jam 30 menit perjalananku dari bandara Haneda Tokyo menuju bandara Naha Okinawa, aku pun bergegas merapikan, dan mengecheck semua barang bawaanku agar tidak ada yang tertukar ataupun tertinggal. Sesaat aku sudah diluar terminal kedatangan, aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang mulai menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan kaos polo putih dan celana pendek berwarna coklat.

Ia mulai bertanya padaku " apakah kau Minato anaknya jiraiya ?'' akupun menjawab dengan heran " iya darimana anda tahu namaku ? " orang itu menjawab dengan senyum " aku sudah bisa mengenalmu dari bentuk rambut mu yang mirip dengan ayahmu, hanya saja warnanya saja yang beda"

Penilaian macam apa itu, jelas-jelas rambutku itu sangat berbeda dengan ayahku ucap batinku heran.

Orang itu pun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi dengan sedikit tertawa " tetapi walalupun begitu kau tidak mewarisi wajah mesum ayahmu, malah kau terlihat seperti ibumu apalagi dengan mata biru mu itu "

Aku pun menghela nafas " Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan ayahku lagi, karna itu sangat memalukan"

Orang itu pun menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa ringan " ha ha ha maaf-maaf kalau begitu"  
ia pun memperkenalkan dirinya " namaku adalah Hashirama senju. Aku adalah kepala desa di Yomatan dan juga sahabat dari ayahmu" ia pun melirik barang bawaan ku dan dia pun menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakannya kedalam mobilnya.

Dengan senang hati aku pun menerima bantuannya untuk membawa sebagian barangku. Kami pun mulai berjalan menuju kedalam mobil van warna putih miliknya. Didalam perjalanan menuju desa Yomatan hawa panas dari musim panas sangat terasa hingga masuk kedalam mobil kami. Walaupun AC mobil sudah menyala tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hawa panas di Okinawa. Karna tidak tahan dengan hawa panas ini. Aku pun membuka jendela disamping mobil agar bisa mendapatkan udara segar. Ketika jendela dibuka angin semilir pun datang mengahampiri wajahku dan menyapu semua keringat yang ada secara perlahan. Aku pun merasa lega walaupun ini adalah puncak musim panas di jepang tetapi aku bersyukur ternayata masih ada angin sejuk yang tersisa. Entah mengapa bau tidak asing mulai tercium dihidungku.

" Baunya seperti laut. Apakah kita akan melewati laut sehabis jalan ini " tanyaku kepada orang tua yang disampingku.

" Oh kau punya penciuman yang bagus juga ya, padahal kau adalah orang tokyo " ucapnya yang entah mengapa membuatku sebal.

" orang Tokyo tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini " jawabku ketus

Dia pun tertawa sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk " hahahaha kau benar, nanti kita akan melintasi laut diseberang jalan ini"

Dan tak lama kemudian laut biru pun mulai terlihat diseberang jalan ini. Suara deburan ombak dan kicauan burung camar mulai familiar di telingaku. Langit biru pun berpadu serasi dengan warna laut ditambah cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan membuatku hampir melupakan panasnya hawa di musim panas. Aku pun mulai berpikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah menyaksikan pemandangan seindah ini. Karna kesibukan ku, aku hampir saja tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya liburan. Tidak seperti orang lain, aku adalah orang yang sangat ambisius akan pekerjaanku. Bahkan aku pun rela untuk tidak berlibur bersama keluargaku, demi rapat dengan dewan direksi . Lamunanku berakhir setelah kami sampai disebuah desa nelayan kecil, dan terdapat monumen kecil berbentuk ikan dan bertuliskan desa Yomatan.

Kami pun berhenti disebuah rumah Minka kecil berwarna cokelat dengan beratapkan sirap kayu. Rumah ini terkesan tua, tetapi sangat kokoh aku saja sampai berpikir apakah rumah ini tidak akan pernah lapuk.

" oke kita sudah sampai. Saatnya mengemas barang-barang mu kedalam " hashirama pun membuka pintu mobil.

Ia pun mulai mengangkat barang bawaan ku kedalam rumah tersebut. Bau khas dari tatami pun menyeruak ketika kami masuk diruang washitsu. Dirumah ini sangat kental akan hal-hal tradisional. Seperti kaligrafi, lukisan nishiki-e khas Zaman Edo, Guci, dan lain-lain. Tetapi hal yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah Ikebana indah yang terletak di Tokonoma di ruang tamu. Sebelum aku mencoba untuk memegang ikebana itu Hashirama menepuk pundak ku.

" hei jangan disentuh ikebana itu sudah tua, nanti hancur" hashirama mengingatkanku, ia pun melanjutkan bahwa ikebana itu adalah buatan tangan dari mendiang nenek ku.

" aku sudah merapikan semua barangmu. Mari kutunjukan semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini " ajak Hashirama sambil merangkulku.

" Ini adalah dapur yang ada dirumah ini " dengan suara bangga .  
apakah kau bercanda ucap batinku. Yang kulihat disini hanyalah sebuah persegi panjang dan diatasnya ada lubang yang entahlah fungsinya untuk apa.

" ano hashirama-san dimana letak kompor dan gasnya ? " aku pun bertanya pada orang tua yang terlihat sangat narsis ini.

" Tidak ada " ucapnya datar.

" Heh kau serius ? lalu bagaimana caranya aku memasak ? " aku sangat terkejut akan jawabannya yang datar itu.

" Ya menggunakan ini " seraya menunjuk barang persegi panjang yang aku tidak tahu gunanya untuk apa.

Dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah dia melihat wajah bingungku.

" Barang ini disebut Jikaro. Kau bisa menggunakan alat ini setelah kau menaruh kayu bakar dilubang yang terletak ditengahnya dan membakarnya. Lalu, tada jadilah kompor seperti yang biasa kau pakai " dengan rasa bangga dikalimatnya bagaikan seperti sales yang sedang menunjukan cara kerja barang dagangannya.

" Apakah kau sedang bercanda hashirama-san? " entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini bergitu saja.

" Tidak aku serius " sekali lagi dengan ekspresi datar.

" Jangan mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah yang datar seperti itu hashirama-san, apakah kau kira mudah memasak dengan alat ini " entah mengapa ekspresi yang dibuatnya itu sangat menyebalkan.

" Tidak " ucapnya dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. Sumpah jika saja ini bukan sahabat ayahku mungkin sudah kutenggelamkan ke laut.

" lalu mengapa kau menyuruh saya untuk memakainya ? "dengan ekspresinya yang sekali lagi tanpa rasa bersalah dia menjawab.

" ya karna ini dapurmu, jadi, kurasa lebih baik jika aku memberitahukan cara menggunakannya" Oke aku sudah mulai lelah menanggapi orang tua narsis yang tak tahu diri ini.

" Tenang saja, keluarga kami akan selalu memberikanmu makanan selama 3 kali sehari. Jadi, jangan cemas " ucapnya mencoba menenangkan rasa shock ku ini.

" Kalau begitu mari kutunjukan kamar mandi dan juga toiletnya " ia pun membawaku ke ruangan sebelah dapur, dan sekali lagi aku melihat barang-barang aneh.

Yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah bathub dari kayu berbentuk kotak dan aku pun tak melihat pemanas airnya. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mandi ketika pagi. Sial masa aku harus mandi dengan air dingin. Sebelum aku mencoba bertanya, orang tua ini pun memberitahuku bahwa pemanasnya ada diluar dan harus kau nyalakan dengan kayu bakar. Hah kau bercanda menggunakan kayu bakar lagi. Apakah tidak ada barang disini yang tidak menggunakan kayu bakar?. Entah mengapa aku sangat lelah dengan semua hal ini.

Kemudian setelah melihat ruangan yang disebut kamar mandi. Aku pun mencoba melihat toiletnya. Dan ternyata belum hilang rasa shock ku ketika melihat dapur dan kamar mandi aku pun masih harus dibuat shock dengan toilet yang ada dirumah ini. Yang kulihat dari toilet ini hanyalah benda aneh yang terbuat dari porselen berbentuk seperti uwabaki. Jangan bilang kalau aku harus menggunakan itu untuk buang air ? ucap batinku tak terima.

" Ano Hashirama-san apakah ini benar toiletnya ? "

" Oh benar itu adalah toiletnya. Kau bisa buang air menggunakan benda itu, Minato ada apa dengan wajahmu mengapa murung sekali ? " dia bertanya seperti itu setelah melihat wajahku yang sangat tidak percaya semua kejadian ini menimpaku.

* * *

 **Ini adalah tulisan pertama saya selain saya menulis PI, Tugas kuliah, dan juga Laporan Keuangan jadi maafkan saya jika masih banyak typo dan kesalahan yang lain :3**  
 **Saya adalah Pembaca setia dari Barbara123 dan juga Meiko Hoshiyori sejak tahun 2012 tapi hanya pair yang MinaKushi aja sih sorry :3**  
 **Ya saya harap para minakushi lover menikmati fict saya ini dan juga saya berharap tuh dua orang diatas juga membaca fict saya juga ya mudah-mudahan :3**  
 **Terima kritik dan sarannya dan juga hadiahnya kalo ada sumpah ini gw ngarep banget ada yang ngasih hadiah :3**  
 **Dan sorry kalo terlalu panjang karna gw kaga tau mau nulis apalagi -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimi Sora Kiseki**

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typoo, Alur Cepat

 **Gadis Berambut Merah**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal yang konyol seperti ini. Ketika semua teknologi berkembang pesat di zaman ini, ternyata masih ada saja tempat yang tidak tersentuh hal yang berbau modern sama sekali. Atau mungkin hanya dirumah ini saja. Karna kudengar Hashirama-san mempunyai barang-barang elektronik dirumahnya. Lalu, kenapa hanya rumah ini saja yang tidak mempunyai barang-barang seperti itu. Oh ayolah jangan bercanda. Apakah karna rumah ini sudah lama sekali tidak ditempati sehingga harus tertinggal satu abad ?. Atau mungkin ada sebuah larangan untuk tidak menempatkan barang yang berbau dimodern dirumah ini ?. Atau ah sudahlah sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Lalu mengapa dirumah ini tersedia listrik ?. Ah sial mengapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi. Oh benar hampir saja aku lupa, aku harus menghubungi orang tua mesum itu untuk memberitahukan kabarku. Eh tunggu sebentar, apakah ini perasaanku atau memang tidak ada sinyal sama sekali di smartphone ku.

" AHHHHHHH yang benar saja bahkan sinyal pun tidak ada ditempat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " entah mengapa aku hampir meluapkan semua kekesalan ku.

" Oh benar juga, aku harus kerumah Hashirama-san. Mungkin saja disana ada Telepon atau semacamnya sehingga aku bisa menghubungi keluargaku. Eh tetapi….."

Flashback

" Oyyyy Minato. Apakah ada yang ingin kau butuhkan lagi sebelum aku pergi ? "

" Tidak terima kasih. Kau hanya menambah beban ku saja "

" Oh ayolah, tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan butuh sesuatu dariku. Misalnya ini, aku bawakan kau majalah dan gravure terbaru dan limited edition " ia mengatakannya dengan raut wajah tua mesumnya yang entah mengapa membuatku muak.

" Tidak terima kasih, tapi tunggu kau bisa mendapatkan barang-barang itu ? padahal ditempat ini sepertinya, tidak ada toko yang menjual barang seperti itu " Tanya ku heran.

" Hehehe, tentu saja dari sahabat terbaikku yaitu ayahmu " dengan raut wajah yang bangga.

Orang tua itu, benar-benar membuatku tidak habis pikir. Kukira dia akan sedikit berbeda dari ayahku, ternyata kelakuan bejatnya sama saja. *facepalm

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika memang tidak ada yang kau butuhkan lagi. Aku akan pulang "

Akhirnya orang tua tak tau diri ini akan pulang juga. Huh kuharap aku tidak akan berurusan dengan orang-orang macam dia lagi. Lalu sebelum dia pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadaku.

" Oh nanti, makan malam mu akan dibawakan oleh putri ku. Jadi jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam ya kepadanya "  
" Apa maksudmu Hashirama-san ? aku bukanlah orang mesum seperti kau dan ayahku" jawab ku ketus entah mengapa aku berharap ini orang tua cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

" Oke-oke aku akan pergi " akhirnya orang tua itu pun pergi. Sehingga beban masalah yang kuhadapi berkurang satu.

Flashback Off

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH aku lupa menanyakan alamat rumahnya " entah mengapa akibat semua hal-hal ini otak ku pun tak bisa berpikir cepat seperti biasanya.

" Ah sial bagaimana ini ? apakah aku harus menyakan kepada orang sekitar? "

Ahhhhh semua hal-hal konyol ini hampir membuatku gila. Oke tidak ada jalan lain sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar dan mencari alamat rumah kepala desa yang mesum itu. Dengan kedudukannya saat ini pasti banyak orang yang akan mengenalnya. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah tua ini. Dengan setelan ku yang belum berubah ketika aku sampai disini. Dengan celana jeans biru dan T-Shirt putihku. Tak lupa dengan memakai sepatu sneakers ku yang berwarna hitam putih aku pun bergegas keluar mencari alamat rumah dari kepala desa mesum itu.

Setapak demi setapak aku menyusuri jalan raya ini. Walaupun disini mempunyai jalan raya yang bagus dan terawat, tetapi tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Ini memang desa yang kecil yang bahkan penduduknya tidak sebanyak dikota, tetapi desa ini mempunyai keistimewaanya sendiri. lingkungan alam disekitar desa ini sangatlah asri dan alami. Bukan hanya laut dan pantai disebrang desa ini saja yang indah. Hamparan sawah, perkebunan, dan sungainya yang jernih pun menjadi pelengkap sempurna betapa indahnya desa ini. Bila saja masyarakat disini ikut berperan aktif mempromosikan desa mereka ke publik, pasti akan banyak turis yang datang kemari. Kesampingkan soal itu. Aku harus segera menemukan seseorang yang bisa menunjukan alamat rumahnya Hashirama-san.

Tak berapa lama aku menyusuri jalan ini. Aku pun bertemu dengan tiga anak kecil, yang sedang bermain. Aku pun langsung mengahampiri kelompok anak kecil itu untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Hashirama-san.

" Hei adik-adik boleh kakak ini bertanya sesuatu ? " tanyaku dengan seulas senyum.

" Hah, siapa kau ? " Tanya balik anak laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna silver.

" Wahhhh, kakak tampan sekali. Apakah kakak seorang artis ? " dan si anak perempuan pun menanyakan hal yang berbeda dengan si anak jabrik dengan antusias.

" Hei kawan-kawan jangan dekati orang itu. Kata kakak ku jika ada orang asing yang tampan mendekati anak kecil, dia akan memakannya " ucap si bocah laki berambut ikal berwarna hitam, yang juga mengenakan kacamata.

Eh, tunggu dulu apa maksud mu dengan memakan ? Lagipula bualan macam apa yang diberikan kakaknya ini. *shockface

" Eh, tidak-tidak. kakak tidak akan memakan kalian, jadi tenang saja " dengan seulas senyum yang kubuat untuk meyakinkan mereka.

" Senyum yang kau buat terlihat mencurigakan " entah mengapa anak kecil yang berkacamata ini sangat tidak mempercayaiku.

" Ayolah aku hanya ingin menyakan beberapa hal kepada kal…." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku sang anak yang berkacamata memegang tangan kedua temannya sambil berkata.

" Kami tidak akan percaya padamu. Ayo Kakashi, Rin kita lari "

Dan mereka bertiga pun berlari sangat kencang sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan ku.

Mengapa mereka sangat takut padaku ? apakah wajah ku semencurigakan itu, sehingga mereka takut pada ku ? ah sudahlah lebih baik aku menanyakan ke orang lain saja. Aku berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantuku. Tetapi, kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali dijalan ini ? apakah karna cuaca musim panas ini yang membuat orang malas pergi keluar ? sebenarnya jika bukan karna hal ini aku juga ingin diam dirumah saja. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas sekali, membuatku ingin sekali berendam.

" Uoh, benar juga. Lebih baik aku ke pantai saja. Mungkin disana ada orang yang bisa membantuku, dan sekaligus aku bisa berendam di sana nanti "

Aku pun bergegas pergi ke pantai disebrang desa ini. Mungkin saja disana ada nelayan yang sedang menyiapkan perbekalan untuk berlayar dimalam hari. Aku bisa menanyakan dimana rumah kepala desa kepada mereka. Tak selang berapa lama aku pun tiba dipantai tersebut. Tetapi, tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Ternyata disini pun sama saja aku tidak bisa menemukan satu orang pun.

Aku pun mencoba menyusuri dinding pantai ini. Masih berharap jika ada orang yang akan melintasi dinding ini seperti ku. Tak berapa lama kemudian secara samar, aku pun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di jetty pantai. Saat kuperhitakan lagi, ternyata dia mempunyai rambut merah yang panjang dan indah. Ia mengenakan casual dress berwarna violet yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Sandal jepit pantai yang bermotif bunga itu juga sangat dikakinya yang putih dan mulus. Dan yang terakhir adalah, senyuman di wajahnya yang sangat menawan seakan waktu berhenti sementara.

Waktu. Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan aku mulai memperhetikan seorang gadis sedetail ini ? Tidak-tidak aku bukanlah seorang yang mesum seperti ayahku. Tapi, sudah berapa lama aku memperhatikannya ? Jika saja ini di Tokyo. Mungkin aku sudah dicurigai sebagai penguntit. Dan secara tak sengaja, gadis itu menyadari kehadiran ku. Sial, aku harap dia tidak menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya tadi. Mata violetnya itu pun mulai beradu pandangan dengan mata ku. Entah mengapa tatapan matanya itu membuat ku agak canggung. Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung ini. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk menyapanya. Belum sempat aku menyapanya, gadis itu malah sudah berlari menjauhiku.

Heh, kenapa dia lari ? Apakah ada yang memberitahunya juga soal kalau kau bertemu orang asing dia akan memakanmu. Sialllllll apakah wajahku sangat mencurigakannya sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku. Dan akhirnya, usaha ku untuk mencari rumah sang kepala desa. Tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk kesialanku hari ini. Walaupun begitu, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Sementara itu di Tokyo.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut jabriknya yang putih sedang menatap teleponnya. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menelponnya. 2 jam sudah berlalu, tapi dia masih saja tidak ada yang menelponnya.

" Sial, anak itu. Berani-beraninya membuatku menunggu di depan telepon " gerutunya sambil menyilangkan dadanya.

" Ah, kurasa aku harus menelpon hashirama untuk menanyakan kabarnya " ia pun mulai mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan mulai menelpon sahabatnya.

" Halo, Hashirama disini "

" Oy,Hashirama. Bagaimana kabar anak ku sekarang ? " tanyanya terlintas ada rasa khawatir dari perkataannya.

" Oh ternyata ini kau jiraiya. Hahahahaha tenang saja dia dalam keadaan baik saja. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu " dengan suaranya yang santai khas hashirama.

" Bagus lah kalau begitu " perasaan lega pun menghapirinya saat ia sudah tahu bahwa keadaan anaknya baik-baik saja.

" Lalu, mengapa dia belum menelpon ku untuk memberi tahu kabarnya sekarang ? " Tanya ke Hashirama.

" Oh, bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau di desa ini tidak ada BTS sinyal sama sekali " jawabnya santai.

" Eh. Benarkah ? kurasa aku sudah lupa soal itu "

" Tenang saja Jiraiya. Nanti aku akan menyuruh anakmu untuk menelponmu dengan telepon ku jadi santai saja " ujarnya mencoba menenangkan jiraiya.

" Oke, Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu Hashirama "

" Tidak-tidak ini tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Apa salahnya membantu seorang kawan lama "

Jiraiya pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari sahabat lamanya itu. " Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu "

" Oh iya Jiraiya jangan lupa sebagai bayarannya kau harus mengirimkan barang kesukaanku " Hashirama mengingatkan jiraiya.

" Oh, soal itu mah mudah. Akan kukirimkan sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku juga punya rekomendasi yang bagus loh kau mau ? "

" Oh tentu saja hehehheh "

Dan akhirnya percakapan mesum diantara mereka pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Oke sip akhir-akhir ini fandom MinaKushi kayanya rada sepi atau mungkin cerita gw aja kali yang kurang menarik -_-**  
 **Tapi it's oke lah. Terima kasih untuk Zirawan5 yang udah kasih reviewnya dan yup kau benar ini terinspirasi dari barakamon :3**

 **Dan yang untuk udah ngefav fic saya terima kasih dan juga untuk silent reader semua juga terima kasih tapi saya lebih menghargai jika anda ikut mereview dan bisa memberikan masukan kepada saya agar bisa membuat fic ini lebih sempurna lagi :3**  
 **dan akhir kata untuk chap ini Please Read and Review :3**


End file.
